Aromat olibanum
by Advocatus Dei
Summary: Hannibal i miłość? Czy to w ogóle możliwe? Na to pytanie musicie sami odpowiedzieć... Historia przedstawia związek, jakkolwiek by to nazwać, dr Hannibala Lectera oraz jego pacjentki. Pana Lectera znamy, bardziej lub mniej, i wiemy co może z czegoś takiego wyniknąć. Nie będzie cukru, gdyż lubimy ból i cierpienie ;) Mam nadzieję, że to opowiadanie trafi w czyjeś gusta. x)


Spóźniała się. Wizyta miała odbyć się o osiemnastej, jednak była już osiemnasta dwadzieścia trzy, a dziewczyny nadal nie było. Hannibal nie przejmował się tym zbytnio. Często spotykał niepunktualnych pacjentów. Akurat dzisiaj można było winić za to pogodę – Baltimore nawiedzała jedna z największych śnieżyc w historii. Drogi były nieprzejezdne, więc korki były nieuniknione. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy Willowi uda się dotrzeć do domu, szybko jednak skierował myśli na inny tor. Will nie jest jego problemem, przynajmniej na razie. Teraz musi się skupić na swojej nowej pacjentce. To będzie jej pierwsza wizyta, o ile dojdzie do skutku i nie wiedział czego się spodziewać. Kolejna schizofrenia, depresja, próba samobójcza, obsesja – tego nie wiedział. Dawno nie miał żadnego ciekawego przypadku, żadnego wyzwania… Nudziło go to. Jednym ratunkiem od wpadnięcia w rutynę były jego sesje z Willem. Obserwowanie, jak powoli wyniszcza sam siebie było… fascynujące.

Jego rozmyślania zostały przerwane przez ciche skrzypienie drzwi wejściowych. Usłyszał miękkie kroki, bez wątpienia kobiece. Podszedł do drzwi prowadzących do małej poczekalni i otworzył je, zanim zdążyła to zrobić. Dziewczyna zamarła z uniesioną dłonią. Pierwszym co zauważył, to szeroko otwarte, ciemne, podkrążone oczy, lekko uchylone usta, zaczerwienione od mrozu policzki i burzę ciemnych, sterczących, we wszystkie strony, spod czapki włosów. Była niska, sięgała mu zaledwie do piersi. Mogła mieć dwadzieścia lat, nie więcej. Wyglądała nawet na młodszą.

-Zapraszam. –odezwał się pierwszy i wskazał łagodnym ruchem dłoni w stronę gabinetu. Skinęła bez słowa głową i weszła do środka. Cały czas ją obserwował. Zrobiła kilka niepewnych kroków, po czym zatrzymała się na środku. Zauważył, że jej wzrok od razu powędrował w stronę pokaźnego księgozbioru, sprawiała nawet wrażenie, jakby chciała do niego podejść, jednak opamiętała się w porę. Czekał.

-Przepraszam, że się spóźniłam, ale… -dziewczyna zaczęła się tłumaczyć. Hannibal spodziewał się, że zacznie mówić o problemach na drodze, jednak ona tylko zwiesiła głowę. Unikała jego wzroku.

-Rozumiem. Dawno tak nie padało. Proszę usiąść. -wskazał na dwa fotele stojące na środku pomieszczenia. Miał wrażenie, jakby chciała dalej się tłumaczyć, jednak zrezygnowała. –Właśnie byłem w trakcie przygotowywania herbaty, napije się pani ze mną? Na zewnątrz jest dość zimno.

Tak jak się spodziewał, pokręciła przecząco głową mimo wyraźnego drżenia, strącając przy tym grudki śniegu z czapki i włosów.

-Dobrze więc… -podszedł do niej z chęcią odebrania i powieszenia jej płaszcza, lecz ona się cofnęła. Hannibal zauważył to tylko dzięki swojej profesji. Dziewczyna cofnęła się duchem. To był ledwo zauważalny ruch oczu, właściwie źrenic, połączony ze delikatnym skurczeniem ramion, zaciśnięciem pięści i ust, niedostrzegalnie głębszym wdechem. Znał to zachowanie. Dlatego zdziwił się, gdy po paru sekundach jej twarz zupełnie się wygładziła, postawa pozornie odprężyła, a usta zdołały wyprodukować coś na kształt przepraszającego, nieśmiałego uśmiechu. –Czy mogę prosić o pani płaszcz?

Kiedy płaszcz wisiał na wieszaku, a jego właścicielka siedziała w fotelu, gospodarz zajął się parzeniem herbaty. Wiedział, że mimo odmowy, z chęcią napije się czegoś ciepłego. Dlatego nie zwrócił uwagi na jej wcześniejszy protest.  
>Domyślał się, na czym polegał jej największy problem, ale po tak krótkim spotkaniu nie był w stanie tego do końca stwierdzić. Na pewno to było coś poważnego, chociaż ona sama mu tego z pewnością nie powie. Miał czas, jeszcze nie jedna sesja przed nimi. Chyba, że szybko się nią znudzi.<p>

Wrócił do niej z dwoma parującymi filiżankami. Dziewczyna miała na sobie przylegający czarny golf, który bardzo podkreślał jej bladość i to, że była bardzo szczupła. Za chuda jak na jego gust. Potwierdzały to równie obcisłe spodnie. Podał jej filiżankę.

-Rosenthale… –powiedziała jakby do siebie, gdy tylko wzięła ją do ręki. Zapewne gdyby Hannibal nie był Hannibalem, okazałby oznaki zdumienia. Ale nim był, więc tylko wygiął kącik ust.

-Tak. Biała…

-…Maria. Wiem. – dokończyła. Tym razem jej uśmiech był prawdziwy i miał w sobie coś z poczucia triumfu.

-Zaskakujące… Młoda amerykanka wie coś o zastawie stołowej starej Europy. Pani zdrowie. – wzniósł swoją filiżankę, po czym upił trochę herbaty.

-Dziękuję. Nie wiem jak pan może pić wrzątek. – powiedziała. Mężczyzna westchnął w duchu.  
>Rozmowa nie była tak nieprzyjemna, jak spodziewał się na początku, jednak musiał to taktownie i w porę przerwać. Ta dziewczyna przyszła tu na leczenie lub po poradę, możliwie jedno i drugie, jakkolwiek miałyby wyglądać.<p>

-Kwestia przyzwyczajenia i gustu. Panno…?

-Rose Moore.

-Panno Moore. Co panią do mnie sprowadza? –oboje wiedzieli, że ta forma grzecznościowa jest zbędna, ponieważ równie dobrze mogła być jego córką, jednak na tą chwilę obojgu to odpowiadało. Dziewczyna była lekko zakłopotana.

-Ja…Przepraszam, jak to brzmi, ale… Ja nie przyszłam tu z własnej woli, na pewno nie do końca. To znaczy, ja…

-Spokojnie. Mogłaby pani zacząć od początku? –Hannibala zawsze bawiło takie zachowanie. Mógł na palcach jednej ręki wymienić pacjentów, którzy od razu przechodzili do konkretów. Ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić, tak naprawdę wcale nie chciał. Zwykle ludzie dopiero po paru- parunastu wizytach wyjawiali mu swe prawdziwe problemy. On nigdy na nich nie naciskał, miał ku temu swoje powody. Spotkania z nim nie należały do tanich. Miał zbyt wygórowane podniebienie, by sobie na to pozwolić. Poza tym wiedział, że taka jest po prostu ludzka natura.  
>Przeważnie podczas przeciętnych i wyjątkowo nudnych wizyt zamykał się w swoim umyśle, zostawiając tylko uchylone wrota jego Pałacu, by móc odpowiadać na pytania czy prowadzić rozmowę. Przechadzał się wtedy podczas dzieł sztuki, słuchając pięknej muzyki zamiast czczej gadaniny. Ale coś podpowiadało mu, że Rose Moore wyłamie się z jego schematów. Nie wiedział, co stanowiło podstawę tych przypuszczeń. Po prostu to wyczuwał. Nawet nie pachniała tak jak inni. Nie używała perfum. Wyczuwał jedynie delikatny zapach dezodorantu, najpewniej bezzapachowego, jednak jego nosa nie można było oszukać. Ta jedyna sztuczna woń mieszała się z jej potem, który był zadziwiająco czysty, praktycznie pozbawiony zapachu. Lecz to, co zwróciło jego uwagę było… głębiej. Coś, co było intensywne, głębokie, w pewnym sensie pierwotne, gorące mimo naturalnie niskiej temperatury jej ciała i dzikie. Nie potrafił tego nazwać, po raz pierwszy spotkał się z tego rodzaju zapachem. Poza tym szczególnym zapachem wyczuwał strach. Nie, nie strach. Jeśli poszukać bardziej, to znajdzie się przerażenie. I krew, niedawno zmytą w pośpiechu. Był na siebie zły, że tak bardzo go to zainteresowało, ale kiedy ona próbowała zebrać myśli, on pochylił się w jej stronę, sięgnięciem do stolika zamaskował głębszy wdech bliżej niej. To, co wyczuł bardzo go zdziwiło, jednocześnie zaniepokoiło, co znowu spowodowało jeszcze większą złość. On NIE MIAŁ PRAWA przejmować się zwykłą, nieznajomą dziewczyną. Jednak jej zachowanie oraz to, co wyczuł, skłoniło go do scharakteryzowania jej przypadku, nawet jeśli wydawałoby się to niemożliwe po paruzdaniowej rozmowie i pięciominutowej znajomości. Nawet jeśli był, kim był, takie prymitywne zachowanie budziło w nim głębokie obrzydzenie i odrazę. Sam nigdy by się do czegoś takiego nie posunął. To godne niektórych gatunków brudnych zwierząt, chodź czasami ludzi również można zaliczyć do tej grupy. Tak jest w przypadku Rose Moore, chodź nie dotyczy to oczywiście jej samej.<br>Dziewczyna ponownie przerwała jego rozmyślania, tym razem wreszcie zabierając głos.

-To moi nauczyciele… Przekonali mojego wuja, że mam zbyt poważne problemy psychiczne, by móc uczęszczać na zajęcia. –słowa te wypowiadała z żalem i goryczą. –Twierdzą, że zaburzenia przeszkadzają mi w normalnym funkcjonowaniu, w nauce. Tylko że to nieprawda. Nie mam żadnych problemów, tym bardziej z nauką, nie rozumiem dlaczego to robią..

-Uważam, że mogą mieć rację, ale…

-Ja nie mam problemów, do cholery!

-…ale na razie nie jestem w stanie tego stwierdzić. –patrzył na nią z wyraźną dezaprobatą. Chociaż nie dziwił się, że tak łatwo wybuchła. –Domyślam się, że nie mieszka pani z rodzicami ani partnerem?

-Nie. –mruknęła. –Moi rodzice nie żyją. Uprzedzając pytanie, nie, nie pamiętam ich. Partnera nie posiadam.

-W takim razie mieszka pani z wujem.-uważnie obserwował jej twarz. Nie pojawiło się tam nic, co mogłoby kogoś zaniepokoić, poza nienaturalną zmarszczką na czole. Zacisnęła na moment pięści, po czym znowu się rozluźniła.

-Tak. Chociaż to nie było pytanie.

-W istocie. Wracając do pani domniemanych problemów, osoby cierpiące na zaburzenia o podłożu psychicznym jak i psychologicznym, bardzo często, o ile nie zawsze, z nielicznymi wyjątkami, zupełnie nie zdają sobie o tym sprawy. Prawdopodobnie dlatego pani tutaj jest. Celem pani nauczycieli, nie jest uważanie pani za chorą lub niepoczytalną i w związku z tym uniemożliwienie dostępu do nauki i dalszego rozwoju, lecz pani dobro i zdrowie. Na podstawie jednej wizyty nie jestem w stanie stwierdzić, czy ma pani jakiekolwiek problemy. Chociaż każdy tak naprawdę je ma, większe czy mniejsze, jednak może być pani pewna, że jeśli je znajdę, to spróbuję pani pomóc. Nie zrobię tego sam, ponieważ nie jestem w stanie. Jedyną osobą, która może w pani pomóc, jest pani sama. –mówiąc to, nie zrobił czegoś, co zrobiłby w obecności większości pacjentów. Nie miał zamiaru dotknąć lekko jej dłoni czy kolana, nie w jej przypadku. Zamiast tego wysilił się na wykrzesanie ciepła ze swoich oczu, uczynił swoją postawę bardziej otwartą, starając zdobyć jej zaufanie, chociaż wiedział, że to niemożliwe. Chciał, by po prostu mu teraz uwierzyła.

-Nie wierzę panu. Każdy tak mówi. –spojrzała mu twardo w oczy. Jej postawa stała się bardziej dumna i wyniosła. –Chociaż nie mogę się z panem w pewnych kwestiach nie zgodzić. –sięgnęła po filiżankę i dopiła resztki herbaty. –Jaką należność mam zapłacić? Przepraszam, ale nie mogę tu zostać.

Hannibal wiedział, że nie pozwala jej na to duma, dlatego nie zaprotestował. Zamiast tego wstał, po czym zaczął iść w kierunku jej płaszcza.  
>–Proszę potraktować to jako zwykłą rozmowę, nie wezmę niczego.<p>

-Dobrze. Dziękuję. – dziękowała zarówno za podanie płaszcza, jak i jego propozycję. –Nie dadzą mi spokoju. – spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. –Nauczyciele. I wuj… Dopóki mój stan w ich oczach nie ulegnie poprawie, muszę się z panem spotykać.

-Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, panno Moore. – z tymi słowami ukłonił się lekko i odprowadził dziewczynę do drzwi, nadal trzymając płaszcz w rękach.

Kiedy podawał jej go, przez przypadek dotknął jej dłoni. Trwało to ułamek sekundy. Cofnęła się natychmiast, wciągając gwałtownie powietrze. To zdumiewające, myślał. Nawet tak mały dotyk…

-Do widzenia. – zwołała na progu i praktycznie wybiegła z pomieszczenia.

Hannibal usiadł za swoim biurkiem. Oparł brodę na złączonych dłoniach. Wiedział, że sesje z tą dziewczyną nie będą należały do najprzyjemniejszych, jednak coś mówiło mu, że bez względu na wszystko, musi jej pomóc. Nawet gdy wyszła, ten irytujący zapach wciąż panoszył się w całym pokoju, a trzeba dodać, że jego gabinet był ogromny. To było przerażenie, pomieszane z krwią i czymś jeszcze. Czymś, co tak bardzo zirytowało go na początku. Dziwił się w duchu, że dziewczyna była zdolna przyjść do niego po czymś takim.

Trzecim zapachem było męskie nasienie, pomieszane z dużą dozą brutalności.


End file.
